Everthing's Changing
by Stupid Little gAL
Summary: Everything is really changing! First Hikaru gets pregnant, then Isumi and Ochi falls in love, and then a fat girl called Nina chasing Waya all around... WHATS REALLY HAPPENING! pretty short on the first chap! but i promise, i'll make it longer, i promise!


Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go... whatever... But I do own a plastic ruler!

Note: I'm used to call Shindo, "Hikaru" and Toya, "Akira", but the rest of all... I called them by they're family name... HOHOHOHO, Merry X'mas!

Sorry ifanything in this story is werid or something,... english is not my first lanugage

* * *

"Waya!' cried Shindo Hikaru cheerfully as he ran towards Waya Yoshitaka the older pro and tackled him.

"Owwwww! Shindo, you jerk...!" said Waya as he hitted Hikaru on the stomach.

Hikaru looked up at Waya in a pained expression.

"Waya…"he said quietly and sniffed.

"Ya…What?" asked Waya scratching his neck.

"Waya……"he said more quietly.

"WHAT, SHINDO?"asked Waya loudly.

""Wa...Wa..WAYA! Wh...WHY HIT ME IN THE STOMACH! Y..You... Know I'm pregnant! OMG! My baby... My poor lil baby---"

(Waya stood there with his face looking like this: ''')

Just then Isumi and Ochi walked in...

"Oh, Kasuke ... "Said Isumi kissing Ochi's nose giggling "You are so cute, hon--- WHAT! WAYA? SHINDO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"We're not... You know..." said Ochi trying to explain as his face turning red. /

"HELP ME, ISUMI, DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND LOOK! WAYA HIT ME IN THE STOMACH! OH GAWD NO, MY BABY'S GONNA DIE! CURSE YOU WAYA!" Screamed Hikaru and pointed at Waya.

"Here, this will help the baby not to die..." muttered Waya as he handed a plastic ruler to Hikaru.

Hikaru stared at the ruler for 4 secs then said "Thank you... W...Waya! You are such a good friend! as he held Waya's hand and tears went out of Hikaru's eyes and eye.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO, WAYA! YOU SAVED HIS BABY!" cried Isumi and Ochi rushing to Waya like he was a hero...

"O... ya... whatever..." mumbled Waya thinking _"What are they? Are they aliens or something?"_

Suddenly Hikaru ran out of the room and cried out to everyone and said "**WAYA YOSHITAKA IS A HERO! HE SAVVVVVVVVVED MY BABY!**"

Then slience...

And then...

11 peoples and some reporter rushed inside the room.

REPORTER: "Did you really!"

**Waya's face: '**

NASE: "Wow... Waya!"

**Waya's face: '''**

KID: "When I grow up I wanna be just like you!"

**Waya's face: ;;;;;**

"Shut up, kid." said Waya looking really pissed.

FAT GIRL: "Omigawsh, i just met Waya Yoshitaka! Can I have your autograph?"

Waya finally said "No, I won't give you my autograph, 'Cause you're really werid and fat."

"Oh, wow! My friends are gonna envy me... Waya said I'm fat..!" said the fat girl happily waving her fat arms around.

"I'd know you'd like chubby girls like me… _Yo-shi-taka_" said the fat girl sweetly.

"No, I don't like you." said Waya angrily.

"By the way, I'm Nina, sweetheart." said Nina whispering in Waya's ear and winking.

* * *

Isumi and Ochi secretly moved out of this room to another and continued what they haven't finished.

"Kasuke… you're eye are like the moon!" said Isumi nuzzling Ochi's chin.

Ochi giggled. "Hehe… _I KNOW!_"

"Can I tell you something?" asked Isumi as he blows in Ochi's ears.

"Yes , Shinichiro."

"Your lips look delicious."

And they kissed…

* * *

"Hey, Shindo. You're pregnant, huh!" said Waya panting after he got away from Nina and some reporters.

"Mmmm-hm."

"So who's the baby's father?"

"Huh?" asked Hikaru rather shocked.

"I. said. Who's. The. Baby's. Father. Question mark."

"OH! That…"

"Yeah… THAT."

"Oh."

"So who?"

"It's…"

"WHO IS IT THEN, BINKY?" asked Waya almost losing his temper.

"It's my dear **_Koyo._**"

"**TOYA KOYO**! NO WAYYYY!"

"_Yes_ way. So shut up, Waya."

Just then Waya and Hikaru heard something.

"**_Wherez mah deeear Yoshitaka?"_**

It was Nina.

"gawd… no… it's not her." groaned Waya.

"QUICK! Hide under my shirt! No one will notice." said Hikaru pointing to his No. 5 logo shirt.

Waya quickly did what he was told to.

Nina walked in…

"Hi, Shindo kun, Where's Yoshitaka?" she asked.

"He's… eh… in the.. um girls bathroom?" said Hikaru not so sure of himself.

"Okay, thanks!" said Nina. Then added "Oh no! You look fatter then me. I must get fatter so Waya would love me!" as she pointed to Hikaru's tummy.

* * *

**pretty short huh? this is the first fic i ever made... i promise i'll make the next chap longer... ok? cool... **

**dont throw tomatoes at me... thankyouverymuch**

**TBC**


End file.
